Crystal Moon
by 43v3rArtsy
Summary: Changed to Dusk by artsy4life
1. Running

_Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga in any shape, way, or form_

I don't know who I was running from but I knew my predator was vicious and I had the strangest hunch that he thirsted for my blood those eye of his were blood red. All he said was ''you can't run from me.'' Oh why did I have to go into the woods anyway I thought to myself. Oh yeah it is because I got tired of a living with my step mom and step sisters. Now I know what you are thinking but this is no Cinderella story. I have no fairy godmother and their was defiantly no prince charming waiting to rescue me.

Speaking of which I forgot to introduce myself my name is Crystal Serenity Knight. I know I know it sounds ridiculous but I am Native American, white, and black. My dad is native and my mom is mixed with white and black. My mother Ana died when I was ten years old. My dear old dad Isaiah remarried to the wicked witch of a stepmom Termina three months after my beautiful mother died but I didn't mind him remarrying anyway because he fell into a deep depression for that three months and he seemed to find some comfort in being married again. But Irina is a cold gold digger who forced herself on my dad to marry her and take in her twin daughters Ashley and Mary. Yeah I know two colors nobody cares about. But my dad died six years ago granting my stepmother all of our money and custody of me. But I just couldn't take the endless house work so basically I was a slave so I do not want to get into detail of my life.

Now I am prey to a ruthless foe who doesn't even seem tired of running. I saw a sign that said welcome to la push. Funny I didn't fell welcomed not even a little bit. I tripped over a tree root. The predator approached me slowly almost mocking me. My dad always joked my clumsiness would be the death of me, my dad was a wise man.

As my predator came in for the kill my life flashed before my eyes, not much of a life I thought to myself. Just when I thought to myself this is the end a furry beast jumped up in knocked my predator halfway across the woods, than more started to come looking ready to fight they didn't look like any ordinary wolves I am use to, not like I am use to seeing wolves are any thing but these beasts were huge the last one I remember seeing is one with light tannish colored fur that reminded me of beach sand and it had smidges of black. Then I completely blacked out.

_What do you think loved it hated it or you think I could have added in more details or if to many flames I will stop this and move on to a whole new story how will I know if you don't review please review_

_-LovePeaceAndSneaks_


	2. Dreams

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight in any shape, way or form _

I felt wetness on my face from what rain,sweat, tears? My eyelids felt heavy so I forced them open suddenly curious of my sorroundings. I wasn't were I remember in the woods are in La Push. I wasn't anywhere at all not even a vacant desert. The only thing I could see was white.

"Hello," I said. No anwser was I dead was this heaven, or the middle would some all powerful being coming to judge me. But what about my predator those wolves surely they would have killed me too. But whose to say that wasn't a dream then again who is to say that this is a dream a matter of fact did I even exist in the first place. I mentally slapped myself of course I existed I was here wasn't I of course that brings in another question. Where is here?

"Hello," I said a little louder getting very frustrated.

"Hello my darling," a voice said.

I looked around I couldn't see anything, had that voice just been an allusion. I figured appeared out of the darkness or should I say whiteness. First it looked like a glowing blue shadow then as it got closer I could make out a beuatiful light skinned women with light brown hair and hazel eyes that seemed so familiar.

"Mama," I said running into her arms like a scared five year old child.

"It is good to see you again, my daughter," she said smiling down at me.

I couldn't contain myself anymore, I started to cry like the day she died, the day my father died, and when my social worker said I would continue to live with my step-mother. Suddenly I didn't care if I was dead or alive I did't care if this was just a dream. This meant my mother was still around even if it is just my imagination. "Oh mama," I said still crying into her long white dress which seemed to be glowing all of her seemed to her skin,eye,clothes,and hair. She was like how I always pictured an angel minus a golden halo floating over her head. I didn't want to let her go I had so much to say to her but I found myself speechless the only thing I could do was hug her and cry.

"No need to weep over me daughter be stronge, I know you are," she said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"But mama...you talk different," I said noticing that for the first time.

She quited me with a finger to her lips like she did when I was a child. "Crystal your time is approaching you must be ready," she said.

"Wait what is going to happen to me, will I die grow wings what," I asked.

She quited me again, "I know you have many questions which will be ansered when the time comes I must go your friends will help," she said prying my arms from around her waist.

I found my voice, "But mama my step-mother toke control of papa's land and-and," I said but she quited me again.

I know of your step-mother's doings, I talked to your father about that it shall be resolved eventually but for now you have to be stronge you are not alone," she said and like that she was gone.

I woke up realizing i was back in my bedroom in my father's mansion not a thing out of place. I looked down I was in my bed wearing my sweet dreams pajamas. Did I have a series of dreams but it felt do real, maybe I needed to be checked into a mental institution unless no no I will not think like that the-the first dream with the wolves seemed more like a nightmare but not exactly the dream with my mom so real. No I ended these thoughts because I feared if I kept thinking about it I would be in a mental hospital faster than the speed of light.

I forced myself to get ready for school washing up, brushing my teeth, and brushing my hair. I wore dark blue shinny jeans,a pink top,a black hoodie,and my pink converse. I pearched my glasses at the top of my head.

I recieved a text from one of my best friends Renessmee saying _Hey Crys thought you would like a ride to skool be ready at 7:30._

I smiled I loved my friends they were the best. I looked at my alarm clock it was 7:25, I grabed my bookbagand headed out the door.

_Okay chapter 2 pretty fast right and I please review and tell me what you think again oh links to pictures of crystal and her friends are on my profile_

_-love,peace,andsneaks_


	3. Friends

_Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga in any shape, way, or form_

The car the came to pick me up wasn't the one I was expecting. Instead it was a red automobile. Guess Jacob is driving us to school that figures I thought. It pulled up in the empty driveway.

"Hey guys," I said opening the back seat and getting in Jake's car.

"Hey Crissy," my friend Megan.

"Hey Cris," Nessie said.

"You look like hell," Jake said.

"Gee thanks thats what girls love to hear in the morning," I replied getting into the car.

"Jake," Renesmee said and hit his shoulder.

"Ow Ness," he said but he didn't semm phased, "sorry Crystal."

"It's okay," I said looking out the window as we headed to school.

"You seem down Crys was it Ashley again," Ness asked.

"Naw just had some very interesting dreams," I replied.

"Really what about," Megan said, I knew she wanted to be a psycologist when she got out of high school so hearing stuff like this only got her excited and thimking.

"Well I was in the woods funny because I was there last night anyways I think I was being chased and wolves came to save me," i said shrugging my shoulders.

Jacob flinshed, Nessie looked at him.

"Really," Megan said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Freaky," Megan said.

"You don't even know the half of it," I replied.

_sorry for the short chapter but I have to sort threw some things for the story it is set 6 and a half years after breaking dawn nessie is seven but appears sixteen so her and her friends are juniors and jacob is well i don't know for sure he looks seventeen so it does't matter._

_-angie_


	4. Lemonade

_Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga in any shape, way, or form_

When life gives you lemons you make lemonade but if those lemons are squished,dried out,and dirty you really can't do anything with them but of course maybe throe them away or do the green thing make a compost. But unfortunately you can't do that when it come to people. So I believe the solutions is to just pretend they are not even there and this is what I try to do but things don't always go as planned.

After my favorite class art it was lunchtime and it was the middle of spring so I ate at a outside table with Meg and Nessie.

"Hey girls," I said sitting down. Renessmee was picking at her salad and Megan didn't get anything to eat. I on the other hand had two slices of pizza,a handful of fries,and a liter of lemonade.

"How can you eat like that," Megan asked.

"Like what," I said lifting up my glasses so that it was on top of my head.

"Like...like a fat person." she said.

"Megan," Renessmee said, "relax we're all friends here."

I looked down my desire for food had increased this past week but I didn't really think of much of it.

Megan looked away "hello ladies," Megan's ex Skyler said coming over our table. His eyes were mainly directed towards Nessie because like every boy at Forks high school was in love with her well the ones that seen her anyway in fact most people acted like they are afraid to approach us in the halls with the exception of idiot jock boys,"popular" girls who had a sly comment to make and of course Skyler.

"Hey Sky," we said.

"Hey Nessie," he started, "I was wondering maybe you and me could go see Ke$ha like you know a date."

I saw this coming poor Skyler think I here Nessie's car coming.

"Megan walked away now furious she probably still had a thing for Skyler.

"Oh gee thats sweet Sky I am flattered and all but I can't you see I have a boyfriend and if you are still here in the next ten seconds you want to be um sorry," Nessie said.

1O~Jake was getting out the car who were those four guys with him

9~"If you don't want to go with me then just say it," Sky said.

8~ I could fell the heat radiating off of Jacob's skin as he approached us his friends I guess following nervously one of them caught my eye

7~Jacob is yelling but I can't here him I'm too busy staring at his friend with his piercing dark brown eyes staring right back at me, I felt like he was looking into my soul his facial expression was as if a blind man was seeing the sun for the first time, then I felt my heart trying to jump out of my chest i had no control of my body I had to know his name I walk over to him

6~Skyler has ran away but the sound of it Jacob has calmed down in they were all staring in my direction are rather ours

5~"Hey I'm Seth," he says his hand out for a hand shake wow the most melting voice I ever heard

4~"Hey Seth I'm Crystal," I said his hand so warm and his body radiated heat to but not from anger but for comfort and survival, I fell so comfortable with him it fit perfectly with mine

3~We are still shaking hand staring and smiling

2~"Are you guys just gonna stare at each other all day or what," I heard another one of Jacob's friend say

1~ I blushed being snapped back into reality but felt calm realizing that he was too

"Sure Quil," Seth said, "shall we my lady."

"We shall," I said even thought I really wanted to spend time with just him was that selfish or greedy i mean I just met him but still I felt like I known him all my life.

We talked for the rest of the lunch period I found out Seth's last name was Clearwater he was from the quilette tribe and that his mom is going to marry Nessie's grandfather Charlie sometime this summer. We had fun joking around and laughing I almost forgot everything wronge with the world we decided to sit in Nessie's car and let the hood down since Nessie and I had a free period right now.

"Oh God," I said looking down Nessie next to me on the hood of her car Seth on the right side of me, Nessie on the left Jacob on her left, Quil and Embry in the front seast of her car.

"Great her come the its," Nessie said sarcastically. The guys looked at the group of girls that thought they ruled the school which just so happen to include my step-sister Ashley acting as a duckling with Leanne Stewart following Tiffany La Rose around as if she was the mother duck.

Ashley sent death flares at me and then went back to her duckling position.

"Hey boys," Tiffany said sitting on Jake's lap, "come around her often."

Jacob moved her from on his lap and walked a good distance away from her but not far away from Nessie. Leanne sat on Set's lap I don't know why but I wanted to knock her teeth out she was playing with the buttons on his shirt. He also moved away from her but still close to me.

Please tell me you hot guys are not with these ugly girls Tiffany said referring to Renessmee and I.

Seth and Jacob started to shake a little, Embry and Quil tried at calming them down.

"Um excuse me you are calling us ugly when you most make Quasimoto look like Zac Afron." Ness said.

"Well atleast I don't reject every guy before they reject me Remessay or are you just a ugly lesbian," Tiffany said.

"Actually TiffaBitch I have a boyfriend," Nessie said poting to Jake who was right beside her now, "don't be mad if your boyfriend asked me out when he was still dating you."

Ouch she wasn't even saying that to me and I still felt hurt that was cold but I was glad Tiffany was getting a taste of her own medicine.

"I think you guys should leave now," I said.

Tiffany walked away Ashley and Leanne following.

I looked at everyone the seemed calm now.

"What was that all about," Embry asked.

"Envy," I said.

"Tell you guys later at Emily's maybe, Crystal you want to come Seth will be there," Ness said wink wink nudge nudge.

I blushed, " I would love that but my step-mom would kill me next time um can you guys give me a ride home," I asked.

"Yeah," they replied.

**At home:**

When I was was safe and sound in my room I couldn't help but think of all that happened today I got Seth's number, lemons I thought well you just have to make good out of a bad situation Skyler asking Nessie out in front of Megan and Jacob, me meeting Seth that was the sweet sweet lemonade I made out of sour lemons.

I decided to call Megan as I was about to go to sleep but she didn't pick up her phone.

Great I thought out loud and the the pain set in.

_Okay please review it shows you care and sorry for the cliff hanger ending_

_-angie_


	5. Help

_Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga in any shape, way, or form_

_Crystal's POV_

Pain,Terror,Fear were all the things I felt at this very moment my I was in pain my whole body was shaking, It felt like I had a fever and it scared me because I never was sick in my whole sixteen years of life well with the exception of mild colds and I was pretty sure fevers didn't give you pain this intense. I wanted despertly to cry out to someone anyone to help me by I hurt so much I could barely fell my mouth my energy was draining. Even if I did cry out my step-mother wouldn't save me I had to do something I had to get help. Wait a second wasn't Renessmee's dad a doctor surely he could help me or just put me out of my misery I shoke that thought away. I tried to move but I couldn't. Was I paralyzed? I believe torture is another word I could add ro my list to describe how I was feeling. I tried with all my effort to reach my cell phone but it ended up droping on the floor and breaking. Why most my life be miserable I thought to myself. I turned my head to look at the clock 11:30pm is what it said. Well atleast now I could moan at the intense pain I felt eventually knocked me out.

I woke to my step-mother at my bedside yelling at me to get my lazy ass up. I still could barely move the pain had kicked up a notch. She yelled and yelled at me and then she excited my room saying if I would not go to school voulentarily then she would just kick me out the house. Why did she care if I went to school. Anybody would plainly be able to see that I was in pain here that was it I was so near death I could taste when a man cae in to my room he was mega built,bald,and had a nasty look on his face. He reminded me of a psycho body bulder or maybe a pirate on steroids. This the girl Termina he said out loud to my step-mother. No thats my daughter of course thats the girl you idiot Clyde know get her out of my house my step-mom yelled. Whatever you say sweetheart he said. Her house I thought if this was anyone's house it was mine afterall my dad did buy this house and I am his only biological daughter but appartly my step-mother didn't see it that way because the man Clyde picked me up threw me and some strange truck and drove someplace in the woods. I tried to call out in the new increased pain that was know in my head becuse I hit my head on a rock if there was blood I wouldn't be able to feel it "Seth," I murmured then I was sure I was dead now.

Rosalie's POV

I was busy hutting with Jasper,Alice,and Emmett. Esme,Edward, and Bella were shopping for some new furniture for the house that the dog and Emmett broke during a wrestling match. My lovely niece Renessmee was at school. Sudenlly I smelled human blood and heard the faintest murmur Seth close to me I would not have been able to here it if I didn't have vampire hearing. Was someone being murdered by one of those dogs. I followed the smell hoping I could help whoever was in trouble knowing the smell of blood wouldn't bother me because I was full off a bear Emmett had killed for me.

I was shoked at the image I saw a younge girl who looked around Renessmee's age well the age Renessmee _looks_ anyway technically she was only seven, stone cold I couldn't tell if she was dead or alive. It looked like her forhead was shot or something but it looked like it was healing by itself unusual I thought but I didn't think hard about it this ment that she could be saved. She was very beautiful for a human curly dark brown hair, long eyelashes, and a heart shaped face. I had to help her something about her was just too familiar.

_sorry it toke me like forever to update i will have a new chapter up today if i can and no she is not dead please review_

_-Angel_


	6. important authors note :'

_Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga in any shape, way, or form_

**_Important Authors Note:_**

**_Okay first of all let me say sorry if you guys thought this was another chapter and sorry if you think i will add another chapter I decided that I am going to completely redo this story so well not completely but i decided to redo some parts because i completely rushed throught some of these chapters so the story doesn't make much since so i am going to rewrite it and then have a story up that is this one probably today sorry again check out my new profile aRtsY4lif3_**

**_-angelheart1415_**


End file.
